The Prologue
The first episode takes place sometime after the incident with Haley mentioned on the front page. It starts by showing off different locations that will most likely be visited in future episodes. Our main character Phantom is being a killer as usual and has murdered a man. He decides to give his friend Agent 14 and Jordan a visit. Who are getting settled in, inside their new warehouse, Industry 14 (Avengers Headquarters Ripoff). They call some of their friends over, those friends being Claude Speed, Cobra, Ninten, Kleiner, Neptune, and Nepgear. Everyone is fucking around as Agent 14 gives out his plan. He talks about being superheroes but no one cares cause they already were. Agent 14 goes into his supplies room as he find a Fredbear Plushy. The plushy warns Agent 14 of the future and bad parts of being superheroes. He says that heroes need to take sacrifices and warns of the return of Haley. Agent 14 says they already finished off Haley and continues on with his day. Though, Avon Hertz sneaks into the supplies room and steals all the stuff. He tries to escape but Phantom and Cobra chase him, ALL THE WAY too the airport. He loads his shit onto the plane as Phantom and Cobra fail to be stealthy. Two of Avon's minions, OneEyedGangster and Doom catch Phantom sneaking around and they fight. After a fight scene. OneEyedGangster, Doom, and Avon Hertz are kicked out of the plane and are presumably dead. The plane then crashes as Phantom and Cobra leave the scene. After Credit Scene After the credits. A small scene plays of the Fredbear Plushy talking to one of Haley's minions who still lives. This minion becomes the plot of the second episode. The Prologue - Part 2 The video starts with Jerry and Fredbear Plushy talking about their plans. Jerry states that he's gonna kidnap Kleiner, since he's a know-it-all. Then he's gonna get information that's important to know in order to avoid those cautions in the future. Fredbear Plushy warns that he'll get what's coming to him. Jerry ignores the warning and continues. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Kleiner are readying up for a Christmas party. Until Mario notices something on the cameras, in which he proceeds with the group outside, though Kleiner stays behind. Jerry is sitting in the front of the castle. Toad attacks Jerry and the other three come out of the castle. Jerry gets up and burns Yoshi, he falls over and faints as the group expects Mario to do something. Mario flips off Jerry, then flips off Luigi and Toad. Mario turns around and Jerry is gone. He's already escaped with Kleiner. He's tooken him to his UFO and they fly away. Eventually Mario catches the UFO and chases it down with a plane, he also has Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi on board. They crash into the UFO, setting some of the insides on fire. Luigi, Mario, Toad, and Yoshi battle Jerry and Yoshi finished him off by setting him on fire. Eventually, the entire ship is overwhelmed by fire and it crashes. Category:Episodes